Aveagiths
WARNING''': This article contains spoilers, if you wish not to view it, you may exit this page. '''You have been warned. Aveagiths, is a School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the wizarding school, located in the Highlands of Atomdark. It takes students from anywhere, especially for those who doesn't live in Atomdark. The Founder of Yetiwarts is ???. The castle is located in Atomdark's mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school could never be uncovered because it was rendered Unpotable. To Muggles the school looks like an old abandoned castle. Similarly, most wizarding schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Anybody can enrolled into this school! Requirements This section may contain spoilers. 'You have been warned!!!' Here are requirements to join Yetiwarts, please agree with these level 3 headings below: '''Uniform * Equestrian Jacket for Him (The jacket must be colored black) * Lab Coat with scarf * Black Pants, or Jeans (Boys only) * Black/Grey Skirt, Shorts, Jeans, or Pants (Girls only) Info: The students at Yetiwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are required to wear a uniform, nor a jacket or. Students must wear their uniforms during all lessons, and while eating meals or studying in the Great Hall. Students are allowed to wear their own clothes after lessons in their house dormitory and during the holidays. Most students are seen still wearing their uniforms in their house dormitory, most probably because they would need to change into their pajamas to sleep before they go to bed, so they may feel that it is troublesome to change into their own clothes, then change again into their pajamas. Keys * There is no keys yet, Yetiwarts is officially a demo unitz for now. Info: Keys are required to go to Yetiwarts buildings, especially the Yetiwarts houses and cabins. However, AndrewJam confirmed that entrances, hallways, and fields will not require keys. He also confirmed that in the future, the keys will be located in his shop. Student Years Student Years ran from First-Seven Years. Here is the list below: First years are typically from 11-12 years old, Second years are typically from 12-13 years old, Third years are typically from 13-14 years old, Fourth years are typically from 14-15 years old, Fifth years are typically from 15-16 years old, Sixth years are typically from 16-17 years old, and Seventh years are typically from 17-18 years old, although some may be older if they have had to repeat a year. Daily Schedules AndrewJam and RavenMiranda confirmed that Yetiwarts might have a daily schedule. Here is the schedule below for Yetiwarts: 7:30: Breakfast begins in the Great Hall. 8:00: The School day have began: First period class begins. 8:50: First period class ended, students must go to their second period class. 9:00: Second period class begins. 9:50: Second period class ended, students must go to their third period class. 10:00: Third period class begins. 10:50: Third period class ended, students must go to their fourth period class. 11:00: Fourth period class begins. 11:50: Fourth period class ended, students can leave fourth period to lunch. 12:00: Lunch begins in Great Hall; students may go to the library or recess at 12:30. 1:00: Fifth period class begins. 2:00: Sixth period class begins. 3:00: The School day have ended: students can leave the classes, but they will stay in halls. 3:30: Dinner begins in the Great Hall. 4:00: Dinner ends, students may go to their dorms, study in the library, do club activities, or come outside. 5:00: the library is closed and club activates ended, students can leave. 8:00 Students must be at their dorms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00 p.m.) Houses Yetiwarts have four houses. Yetiwarts students are divided into four houses: Phoenixz (Red), Foxz (Orange), Griffinz (Yellow), Dragonz (Green), Mermaidz (Teal), Swanz (Blue), Batz (Purple), Pegasuz (Pink), Unicornz (White), Trollz and Ravenz (Black). Here is the chart below of each houses': Phoenixz: is well known for bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The house colours are deep red and gold, and the house is symbolized by a phoenix. Foxz: is well known for sensitive, quickness, and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a fox and the house colors are orange and bronze. Griffinz: is well known for intelligence, wisdom, creativity, and loyalty. The house is symbolized by a griffin and the house colours are yellow and bronze/gold. Dragonz: is well known for ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a dragon, and the house colours are green and silver. Mermaidz: is well known for loyalty, creativity, daring, and resourcefulness. The house is symbolized by a mermaid, and the house colours are teal and silver. Swanz: is well known for wit, creativity, and wisdom. The house is symbolized by a swan and the house colours are blue and silver. Batz: is well known for compassionate, advisability, and enterprise. The house is symbolized by a bat and the house colours are purple and black. Pegasuz: is well known for loyalty, hard working, dedication, honesty, and tolerance. The house is symbolized by a Pegasus, and the house colours are pink and white. Unicornz: is well known for loyalty, creativity, and caring. The house is symbolized by a unicorn and the house colors are white and gold. Trollz: is well known for clumsiness, loyalty, and caring. The house is symbolized by a troll and the house colours are brown and blue. Ravenz: is well known for bravery, creativity, spirit, and gothic. The house is symbolized by a raven and the house colours are black and purple. Potions Potions is described as the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. It requires the correct mixing and stirring of ingredients at the right times and temperatures. Since Yetiwarts is still a demo unitz, there isn't any official potions yet. Recruitment Each year, the Yetiwarts Deputy Head sends letters to eligible witches and wizards who will be eleven years old. These letters invite the children to be students at Hogwarts. If for any reason a letter does not reach its intended recipient, owls will continue delivering letters until the person receives one. The letter contains a list of needed supplies, signed by the Chief Attendant of Witchcraft, which includes uniform clothing, spell books, and cauldrons. However, Students are allowed to bring a cat, an owl or a toad, but exceptions such as rats and Pygmy Puffs are made. Moreover, students do not have to pay tuition fee, because the British Ministry of Magic covers the cost of all students' magical education. Trivia * Aveagiths puns on Hogwarts. * Aveagiths have many names: Ridarth, Linwarths, Poxorths, Klotarths, Teseth, Pufiths, Draurarry, Fadiara, Veapmarth, Plepeth, Megwora, Estraudrarths, Nukarths, Laesonia, Lafwinns, Woxerth, Tometh, Eyepmorths, Garmore, Nerity, Kepiths, Vegore, Proninns, Bounore, Agraswons, Okremwore, Ikrearmorths, Tegerth, Masiams, Zixsiams, Urepmons, Okremwore, Keterth, Eflegriths, * Phoenixz, Dragonz, Trollz, and Pegasuz are based on a real Woozworld Team event. Except in fact that Trollz, Pegasuz, and Dragonz have different house colors. * Foxz, Griffinz, Mermaidz, Batz, Swanz, Unicornz, Trollz, and Ravenz are non-canon. * Each Houses are ended with a z. * Most Houses are in the rainbow order. (from red-purple.) Gallery Pixels-Schools-Aveagiths.jpg Pixels-Schools-Aveagiths2.png Pixels-Staricia-CastleModel.png|A scupture model of Aveagiths Pixels-Staricia-CastlePainting.jpg|The painting of Aveagiths. Category:Locations Category:Building Category:School Category:Atomdark Empire Category:Witchcraft Category:Staricia Empire Category:Spiritial Stone Empire Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire Category:Wizardly Category:Magic School